Hebrews 11:40
Hebrews 11:40 is the fifth song on the album The Life of the World to Come. Bible Verse Since God had planned something better for us so that only together with us would they be made perfect.. NIV Translation Lyrics Masks hanging on the tomb walls Where the coven grieves Witches hiding in the brambles Ground level down where the dry leaves Blow and burn slowly No ground is ever gonna hold me Bright candles in the manor Where the curse takes hold Bodies reassembling down where the worms crawl Make your own friends when the world's gone cold It gets dark and then I feel certain I am going to rise again If not by faith then by the sword I'm going to be restored Build fires to keep the beacon flashing Where the earth lies flat Blood calls to blood as the hours draw down Invent my own family if it comes to that Hold them close, hold them near Tell them no one's ever going to hurt them here Steal the treasure and try to leave town Fight my way back down Don't want to hurt anyone Probably gonna have to before it's all done Take to the hills, run away I'm gonna get my perfect body back someday If not by faith then by the sword I'm going to be restored Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It is about the solitary universe of self-mutilation" -- 2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *"I wrote this on a tour bus heading into Salt Lake City while watching an old Mario Bava movie. He's one of those sort of proto...proto-Italian gore kinda dudes." -- 2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *"God, it's always so depressing to talk about what this song's about. It's hard to do it too, without alienating people who don't know what you're talking about. I'll do my best. Sometimes when you're young, or not so young, you do things to harm yourself physically. And people who don't understand don't know how that works even though it does and it's kind of like having a secret code. And unless someone else has that secret code, then they don't really know what it's like. Anyway, like all the Dark Arts, it ends up sucking you into this dark vortex and you can't find your way out because, y'know, it's dark." -- 2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *"It's kind of a ghost story." -- 7/29/2009 - The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnsonhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk64vEEXHkg *"Imagine that you awake and find yourself lost in the woods. You remember a little about how you got there, but it hardly matters now, because remember won't help you find the path out, and it feels important to stay focused. There must be sunlight somewhere. You know that it's going to take you a long time to get where you're going, and that some bad things are probably going to happen to you along the way. Over time - the journey being even longer than you'd suspected - you learn that some of those bad things can be headed off at the pass: you just have to beat them at their own game. Their game, however, involves hurting you; it's not the same game if you point the damage elsewhere. At this point in the scenario, some of you are probably thinking: "Wait: you had me, and then you lost me." The rest of you know exactly what I'm talking about and you have the scars to prove it, and you'll be doing me a favor if you'll explain it to the others, since this song was as close as I could come." -- 7/29/2009 - The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnson, liner notes Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgary, Alberta *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway *2019-11-11 - Pustervik - Gothenburg, Sweden *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-20 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-11-24 - Lisboa ao Vivo - Lisbon, Portugal Videos of this Song *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO Category:The Life of the World to Come songs Category:The Life of the World in Flux songs Category:Video